


memory

by totalclarity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalclarity/pseuds/totalclarity
Summary: hiii! this is my first post on here, sorry for any mistakes :(please let me know if it’s okay!! i’d really appreciate any constructive criticism but please be nice!!! tysm for reading <3
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	memory

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is my first post on here, sorry for any mistakes :(  
> please let me know if it’s okay!! i’d really appreciate any constructive criticism but please be nice!!! tysm for reading <3

“I watched him grow, from childhood up until the day he passed, and I’m telling you, I couldn’t be prouder of the man he became. He faced his fate head on, yes he may have stumbled a few times, but that’s to be expected. In the end, he did what he had to do, and he did it well. It’s an honour to have been able to be with him for the time we had, and I hope to see him again soon. I know... wherever he is now, whatever he’s doing, I truly know he is at peace, and I hope he knows how much I, and the others, miss him dearly.” 

‘Noct... thank you. For everything. I-‘ Ignis thought to himself, before he was interrupted by a gentle voice. 

“Sounds like you really loved that man.” Camelia smiled, nodding her head slightly. 

“Loved?” Ignis choked, surprise evident in the way he spoke, earning a curious tilt of the woman’s head and a smirk on her lips. “I... yes. I loved him a lot.”

“He loved you too.”

Ignis sighed, head pointed towards his feet. “I never... I never got to tell him the way I felt.”

“He knew. Trust me, that boy- that *man* knew. It doesn’t matter whether you told him or not, what matters is that you showed him, and show him you did. I recall during the summoning of the Hydrean, you ran around Altissia while two gods fought each other and you held back an entire army. You cared for him since you were children, correct? And not once did you leave him, always making him happy, keeping him company, teaching him, perhaps even babying him at times, he felt everything. To him, you were his world. I could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at you, the way he spoke about you... he loved you, and knew you loved him too. No doubt about it.”

Ignis closed his eyes, soaking up all her words. “Thank you, Madam Secretary. That means... more than you could ever imagine.”

Ignis stood up to leave the room, placing his hand on the door handle, before Camelia called his name. “Ignis? Hold on.” she said, raising her voice ever so slightly to ensure he could hear her across the large room. He walked back towards her desk, watching as she rummaged through her drawers. “Take this,” she began, handing him a small box. “His Majesty would’ve wanted you to have it.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I greatly appreciate all you’ve done.” He thanked her as he took the object out of her hand. 

She nodded, a few strands of grey hair falling across her forehead. “Take care, and give the others my regards.”

Ignis arrived back at the Leville in Lestallum, less than a mile from where he had met with the first secretary. Prompto greeted him, still helping him up the stairs even though he had long ago learnt to navigate his surroundings. Finally, he sat down on the soft, slightly springy bed and felt some of the tension leave his body. 

“So, how’d it go?” Gladio asked, having entered the room from the bathroom mere seconds ago. 

“Well enough.” Ignis replied shortly, not wanting to talk, let alone think, about what had occurred. Gladio noticed the way his shoulders were tense, eyebrows knitted ever so slightly, and head dropped. Prompto and Gladio exchanged concerned glances. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” Prompto asked. “No biggie; we’re here if you need us.” 

Ignis stood alone in the bathroom, hands on either side of the sink. He remembered the way he would bathe with noctis when they were children, playing house with at least a dozen rubber duckies. 

Then how the four of them would sometimes wash in rivers when they were camping- the time Prompto was attacked by Sahagins and Gladio fought them off with his bare fists, while he and Noctis enjoyed the show. Perhaps they should’ve helped out, instead of just laughing hysterically as the comedic scene played out before them. Perhaps. 

Finally, he remembered the time Noctis helped him shower after he lost his sight. He remembered the way Noct’s fingers slowly undid his many buttons, as they gently ghosted across his chest and down to his belt. The way Noctis paused, fingers tightly holding onto Ignis’ belt buckle, before almost silently asking if it was okay to take off his trousers. with Ignis’ nod of permission, Noctis knelt down onto the tiled floor and fiddled with Ignis’ complicated and decorative skull buckle. Ignis rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a warm, tingly blush rise from his neck to his cheeks.

“Are you alright if i take these off, or would you prefer Prompto or Gladio or yourself?” Noctis asked again, making sure Ignis wasn’t at all uncomfortable. 

“I-I’m not sure I’m able and uh...” he cleared his throat behind his other hand. “I’d... prefer you over the others, so long as you have no objections.” 

“Sure thing. Don’t worry about it.” Noctis said as he lightly tapped Ignis’ waist. He grasped the waistband, looked away and swallowed, pulling down Ignis’ trousers and sliding them off his feet. He stood up too quickly, tripping slightly and falling against the man before him, who was now wearing nothing but his underwear. Ignis grunted as the unexpected weight of the prince pushed against him. He caught Noct’s arm with one hand and used the other to support his back. It left them in quite an awkward position, one with Noct’s head underneath Ignis’ armpit. Noctis placed his hand on Ignis’ navel and pushed himself back upright, chuckling nervously. 

“S-sorry, Iggy. And uh... thanks.” he mumbled, staring at Ignis’ broad chest and biting his lower lip in embarrassment. 

“Don’t mention it. Are you hurt at all?” 

“No, I’m fine thanks to you. Are *you* okay?” 

“Slightly cold, but not hurt.” he said playfully, smiling at Noct. 

“Oh, of course! I’ll let you shower. I’ll be in the other room, let me know if you need anything.” and soon Ignis had returned to the present, back to the silent, empty bathroom, alone. Gods, he missed Noct. 

A thought suddenly popped into his mind and his hand dived into his pocket, pulling out the box he received earlier. He opened it, placing the lid on the counter in front of him, and roamed his fingers across the item inside. He frowned in concentration as he tried his best to identify it from shape alone. 

Almost like magic, it clicked. Ignis dropped the empty box, not even registering it as it fell onto his foot, and he caressed the figure, pressing it into his chest and hugging it tightly. Noctis’ Carbuncle figure... he didn’t think or care to question how Camelia acquired it, instead just feeling immensely grateful that she gave it to him. A million memories of Noctis rushed through his mind in mere seconds, bringing him to tears immediately. He focused on the feeling of the smooth metal and the warmth of the drops running down his cheeks, while relishing each and every picture in his mind.


End file.
